Rules
General Rules * Chain Of Command: Although we are a friendly community we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - this system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowlege the fact that contributing is a privilige, not a right and like all privilages it can (and should) be removed if abused. * Language: Contributors should be aware that this wiki is PG-13 at best, we do not allow excessive profanity or offensive language - we're a community of mixed age groups and some profanity/offensive terms will crop up but users should not make a habit of using them, it is never acceptable to use extremely offensive language however and users who do so will face punishment. As a general rule the same applies to articles, do not litter articles with offensive language - even articles listed as mature, this may be hard when dealing with extremely controversial media (such as exploitation films or some of the Japan-exclusive manga/anime) but with such things common-sense needs to come into play: do not go into detail about the gruesome aspects of the character and don't quote their most offensive lines.. try to make the article as "clean" as possible - that way it doesn't come across as being what is known as a "shocker". Regarding Content * Cartoon Heroes and Cobra-Decepticons and the Sith Lords and the Syndicate Only: You can write all of your Cartoon heroes and Cartoon Villains (Including Kylo Ren too). Links, Pictures & Misc. Items * General rules: We allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. "Fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages - Do not add them to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so. * Fan-art is allowed on this wikia as long as you want. Regarding Behavior * Trolls: We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a wiki about heroes, not a chan site. * Vandalism: Vandals will be banned on sight - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why. vandalism is just that. * Harassment/Cyberbullying: Any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - if you're foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin, you'll likely get banned. We are a good-natured wiki, but nobody likes a bully... we are no exception. * Edit Wars: Anyone who gets into a war with each other, including with an admin, will be banned, which will lead the targeted article to getting locked.